


Idiots the trilogy

by Lolo314



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, SoMa Week 2020, Soul is an anime protagonist, a dense one, idiots getting drunk, idiots the trilogy, maka is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo314/pseuds/Lolo314
Summary: Maka gets drunk and makes a bad decision.Then she denies her feelings, naturally.And then she does that some more.Soma Week 2020Day 1: DareDay 3: JealousyDay 4: We're not dating
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Maka didn’t expect her day to end like this, her lips on Soul’s in an urgent kiss.

When she woke up that morning, it was like any other Saturday. Soul slept way past noon with the excuse of it being a weekend, Maka made breakfast and worked on her assignments for the next week before their paths crossed for what was her lunch and his breakfast.

“Blackstar says to take a cab. Apparently we’ll be tοo drunk to drive after. “he said in between large bites. Their friend had been harassing them about a small get-together he had planned since Monday, ensuring them they’d have a great time. Maka had been hesitant, knowing the aftermath of Blackstar’s idea of fun, but reluctantly agreed, promising herself she wouldn’t wake up the next morning hangover.

“I’ll drive us. I’m not planning to drink anyways.” she already felt tired thinking about taming a drunk Soul.

“That’s… How about I drive us for once?” she scuffed, carrying her empty place to the sink.

“I’m not paying a ticket for drunk driving.” He opened his mouth but she cut him off with her hand.

“Its fine, Soul. I don’t mind.” She smiled before sitting herself on the couch, picking up a  
book to get lost in until it was time to get ready. They didn’t talk much after that. She could tell something was on his mind as he moved about the apartment, but he didn’t seem ready to share it.  
The low rumbling of the engine was the only sound breaking the silence of the car ride to Blackstar’s and Tsubaki’s apartment.

“Hey, Maka. “he was fidgeting with a lose string of his T-Shirt, his gaze on the passing view.

“I hope you don’t drink because you hate the taste of alcohol and not because you have to deal with me when I’m drunk.” When he turned to look at her she could tell he had thought about this a lot. _That’s what he’s been thinking about all day?_

“It’s fine, Soul. Don’t worry about it.” She was smiling, but he didn’t seem convinced.

“Don’t ruin your fun on my account. It’s a Saturday night. Live a little. “she considered him for a few minutes, running her options through her head. She didn’t want to ruin his night by making him worry about her having fun, but it was hard to shake the feeling that it would be messy if they both let loose.

“So you want me to not think about you? You’re weird.” He laughed, looking relieved the atmosphere had shifted into something brighter.

“Okay then. I’ll try to relax.” He exhaled, before smiling widely.

“You know it’s ridiculous that we need to have a conversation about you letting loose at a party, right?”

“What can I say? I’m just that special.” They both laughed as the approached their friend’s house, both oblivious to what awaited them.

”Let’s play truth or dare!” Backstar’s voice stood out among all the chattering. He and Liz were drunk by hour two of the small party, only half aware of what was happening.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Tsubaki pulled a half empty cup of beer from Blackstar’s hand.  
“Last time we played you ended up crying…” Maka could clearly remember the memory Tsubaki was referencing. Soul and Liz had ended up dumping him in a bathtub full of water to sober him up, and maybe get a laugh out of it.

“Huh?” his face twisted in confusion.

“Don’t you remember? When you asked if it was true that I am single?” fear masked his features.

“You’re not?” he seemed ready to cry.

“Star..We’ve been dating for two years. Honestly, how much did you drink?” his face lit up.

“Who cares? Let’s play!” he sat himself on the floor , dragging Tsubaki down with him and gesturing for everyone to follow him. When everyone had taken their seats, the game begun.

“I’ll start!” Liz’s hand shot up and her eyes fell on Kid.

“Truth or Dare?” he weighed his options, considering her past challenges when drunk.

“Truth.” She frowned.

“You’re no fun… Truth it is. Is it true that I’m the best girlfriend you’ve ever had?”

“You’re the only girlfriend I’ve had. I can’t compare. “she pushed herself towards him and flicked his forehead.

“ You’re supposed to say yes!” he only laughed, placing a comforting hand around her shoulders.”

After a few turns, Blackstar turned to Maka.

“Truth or Dare?” Soul’s words flashed in her mind as she weighed her options.

“Dare.” A devious smile spread across his face.

“Now we’re talking! Maka, I dare you to chug that entire cup.” He pointed to the untouched alcohol. Live a little. She took a deep breath and pulled the cup to her lips, taking it all in one swift motion. Cheers erupted around her. She laughed, her head spinning and her throat burning by the sudden intrusion. She glanced at Soul, who was clapping along with everyone else.  
After a lot more rounds, during which everyone, particularly Maka, had gotten considerably drunker.

“I dare you to Kiss Soul!” Liz’s words were slightly slurred when she pointed at Maka.

“Naaah. She wot do t. I’v ased bfore.” Blackstar’s head shook dramatically as he spat out broken words. Maka looked at Blackstar, clearly expecting her to take another shot. She looked at Soul, who seemed to agree with their friend.  
She could faintly hear a voice in the back of her mind screaming as she crawled toward him. Her body moved on its own and she was too tipsy to stop herself from taking his face in her hands and crashing her lips against his, ignoring any consequences it would have on their relationship. The moment their lips locked, she momentarily forgot about the game. Something felt right and she didn’t want to stop, but her mind finally caught up with her and she pulled way, now facing a completely shocked Soul.

“Damn! That was intense!” Liz was giggling as she clapped and yelled. She moved back to her seat, trying to ignore Soul, whose cheeks were a deep shade of red, his mouth hanging open. She smiled as she took another sip of her drink, only faintly aware that she’d regret everything the next day.

When Maka woke up the next morning her head throbbed. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. Memories slowly came back to her. _The party, truth or dare, drinking. A lot of drinking, kissing Soul. Wait… What?!_ Her body shot up, instantly regretting the action. Her vision blurred, her head spun.  
“You’re awake?” Soul’s head peeked through the door before he walked in with a tray in his hands. She took her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to remember the details. _I kissed Soul… It was for a dare… but I kissed him… and… I liked it?_ She mentally slapped herself, hard. _Don’t be stupid. He’s your best friend._

“I’m guessing you feel like shit… I’ve been there.” He ran a hand through his hair, averting his gaze.

“I, uh, brought you some toast and some water. You’re probably dehydrated… I also brought some aspirin… Take that too...” he stood awkwardly, waiting for her brain to go back to its original place. She avoided his gaze as she took the water in her hands, putting the aspirin in her mouth. She took a deep breath and dared a look at him, soon realizing that was a mistake.

“Shit.” She ran to the bathroom, unloading everything that entered her body in the last 24 hours. Soul run after her, holding her hair back until she was done.

The next few hours had been hell. Her stomach turned, her head felt like it was about to bust and even so, her brain found in impossible to stop replaying the scene in her head. His lips on hers, the taste of his mouth. _Shut up!_  
His presence didn’t help. He had been taking care of her all day, trying to help her get through her hangover as smoothly as possible. She hadn’t spoken any word to him other than a thank you here and there, too ashamed to say anything else.

“Are you feeling any better?” he sat himself on the edge of the couch, as if trying not to disturb anything around her.

“Not really… Seriously... I promised myself I wouldn’t get drunk but…” he smiled apologetically. _What is he sorry for?_

“I’m sorry… I should’ve probably stopped you before you got completely out of it… It’s just… you looked like you were having fun…” she shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. It was my fault..” she looked at the cup of water in her hands, trying to find the right words to apologize.

“I’m sorry about this…” she could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to look at him.

“Don’t be. Think of it as payback for making you take care of me when I’m hangover.” He laughed, trying to ease the tension. She looked away, feeling terrible that he saw it that way. She took care of him because she wanted to, not because she felt obligated to do so. She jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulder.

“Hey, Maka Look at me.” She took a deep breath and turned her face, trying to avert her eyes from his lips, focusing on his eyes instead.

“It’s fine. Seriously. “ his hand dropped and he retreated to his seat. An awkward silence engulfed them. She had done it. She had broken the connection. The comfort. _Stupid Maka…_ She desperately tried to think of a way to take things back the way they were.

“How come you’re not hangover? Didn’t you drink?” he shook his head.

“Nah. Didn’t feel like it.” Her heart dropped. He would never admit it, but she could read between the lines. _Someone had to take care of you… Not only did you ruin your friendship… you also ruined his night…_

“Sorry… Did I give you a hard time last night? I don’t really remember what happened after that drink … after…” her voice trailed off, refusing to name it. He nodded in understanding.

“No… you kind of just fell asleep..” her eyes widened.

“I fell asleep? So… how did I get here?” she wanted to take the words back the moment they left her mouth. She already knew what was coming and it only worsened her guilt.

“I carried you… Uh.. yeah… Do you need more water?” he rose from the seat and practically sprinted to the kitchen, leaving her alone with her thoughts. _I’ve done it… I’ve ruined us…_


	2. So much for that

It had been a few days since Blackstar’s party and Maka’s mood kept getting worse. She and Soul barely spoke to each other, and on the rare occasion that happened it was awkward. She wanted to fix things, but her thoughts didn’t allow her as much as a look on him without going wild. The scene… The kiss kept flashing in her mind. She couldn’t force herself to forget the taste of his mouth, every crevice and fold.

“Hey, Maka, you coming?” Blackstar’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Yeah, sorry.” She followed her friends outside, trying to ignore Soul’s presence. She registered their arrival at Starbucks but her mind was traveling far away.

“Maka? Hey, are you listening?” Maka could faintly hear Blackstar’s voice as she looked out the window.

“Hey, Maka. Are you all right?” Tsubaki’s hand on her shoulder finally pulled her back to the present.

“What?” everyone’s eyes seemed worried, even Soul’s ,who was clearly trying to keep his eyes away from hers. She cursed herself for ruining the mood.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She smiled and took a long sip of coffee, trying to calm her nerves. No one seemed convinced, but they let it slide, returning to their previous conversation. And no matter how hard she tried, she found herself drifting off once again.

When Maka went to get the mail the next morning she didn’t expect there to be a mountain of letters addressed to Soul. _Love letters_ … She felt her blood oil as she crumpled them up into a ball and threw them in the trash, regretting it immediately. Why was she getting so angry? _It’s not like he’s my boyfriend or anything… We just kissed once and it wasn’t even technically a kiss… So why do I want to it again?_ She threw her hands up in frustration.

“Shut up!” she wanted her brain to stop existing. So when she turned around to find a surprised looking Soul she wanted to slap herself.

“Sorry.. I was just-“she shook her hands, interrupting his apology.

“No, I’m so sorry it wasn’t going to you!” her voice was higher pitched than she would have liked and her cheeks were burning. She cleared her throat, trying to maintain some form of control that wasn’t there in the first place.

“See you…” she walked out before he could reply. _See you? We live together?_ She knew her mind was too preoccupied to focus on her assignments, so she decided to go for a walk, hoping to clear her head. After buying a large cup of coffee she sat herself on a bench near the apartment, allowing her thoughts to consume her, trying to make some sense of what she was feeling _. I kissed Soul and I want to do it again? Then I’m getting all upset over some stupid love letters? Do I… Like Soul?_ The idea took her by surprise. She had always considered her feelings for him platonic. He was her best friend. Right? She began to panic as she took a trip down memory lane, looking back at her relationship with Soul, searching for any sings that they were ever more than friends. By the time the cup was empty her head hurt and she couldn’t keep still. “Stupid coffee...” she threw the cup in the nearest bin, hard, trying to take her anger out on something before making her way home. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Soul knocking her door a little before midnight was the last thing she expected to happen that night.

“Sure, come in.” she looked around the room, checking if anything was out of place before realizing the idiocy of the action. _He’s been in here a bunch of times before… It doesn’t matter._ When he walked in she could see he was in a similar state as her. He was fidgeting with the hem of his sweater before dropping his hands and looking up at her.

“It’s just…” he took a deep breath before sitting on her desk chair.

“Something’s changed and I don’t like it… We’re best friends… We shouldn’t avoid each other because of a game of truth or dare…” she nodded. _We’re best friends. It was just a dare. Just a dare._ She avoided his lips, afraid she’d take it all back if she so much as glanced at them.

“You’re right. So, we’re good?” she offered her hand and he took it with a smile on his face.

“Yep. “ _Just friends… That’s all we are…_

She didn’t expect to go back on her word the very next day

She and Soul were doing some grocery shopping, chatting about a variety of things when a girl Maka had never seen before reached out and grabbed Soul’s arm.

“Hey Soul! How’re you doing?” he seemed just as lost as Maka was, while the girl was acting awfully familiar with them, particularly Soul.

“Uh, good?” she inched a little closer, tightening her grip on Soul’s arm.

“You remember me, don’t you? We have a few classes together.” He looked at her for a few seconds before nodding in understanding, although Maka could tell he didn’t really know who she was.

“Right. So, how’re you doing?” she smiled broadly, oblivious to Maka’s glare.

“Good. It’s such a coincidence running into you here. “she pressed herself onto him, batting her eyelashes, making her intentions clear.

“Right…” Maka couldn’t hide the bitterness in her voice when she addressed the girl. She only pressed herself against Soul, ignoring Maka’s presence.

“Since we’re here, I was wondering if you are free tomorrow? I was thinking we can have some coffee? Maybe watch a movie?” Soul only starred, clearly unsure of how he could handle the situation. He almost seemed oblivious to her goal. Maka’s body moved before she could think better of it. She put her arms around him, pulling him closer to her and away from the girl, whose eyes widened at her abrupt intrusion.

“Actually, we’re going out tomorrow. Aren’t we, babe?” he seemed completely lost, until the girl shook her head apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you guys were dating. I’ll just go… See you.” She walked away, keeping her head low, clearly disappointed. _Thank God that’s over…_ Her face burned when she realized her arms were still around Soul. She quickly pulled away, putting some distance between them.

“S-sorry. I didn’t.. she just seemed like she was bothering you… It didn’t mean anything.” The lies spilled out as she tried to cover up reality. She knew the truth even if she didn’t want to admit it. That girl pissed her off and she wanted her gone. She was jealous. Jealous of her best friend that she agreed she was only friends with just yesterday. _Shit._


	3. We're not dating!

“We’re not dating!” she yelled again, trying to convince her friends that it had only been a rouse to get rid of another girl, but found her attempts were in vein.

“Then why’d you tell Blair that you are?” he was smirking, hands crossed, clearly having the time of his life teasing her, oblivious to the reality of her feelings for Soul.

“For the last time, I only wanted to help out! Her was clearly not interested so I saved him the trouble of rejecting her.” She had repeated the lie so many times she had almost convinced herself that was all it was. _That’s all there is to it… That’s it…_

Blackstar’s relentless teasing had continued for the next few days, until he found his enthusiasm not returned. Soul had stayed silent during their exchanges, only hopping in once or twice to support her claims before accepting defeat. His passiveness to the situation only weakened her case.

Maka’s life had been turned upside down in the span of a few days. She found herself dreading any interaction with her best friend, while trying her best to avoid them by doing extra work for school. By the time she got to bed each night she was exhausted from overworking, but she knew that if she took a break she’d be left with her thoughts, and it was the last thing she wanted. Admitting the truth meant ruining her relationship with Soul completely. _Can’t ruin what’s already broken…_ She tried her best to appear as if everything was fine, not wanting to raise any alarms. _It’s better if he knows nothing._

After two weeks of avoidance, Soul cornered her in their kitchen during one of her short breaks for lunch.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” His hand was blocking her escape and she didn’t have it in her to struggle away –even though she knew that, between the two of them, she was the strongest fighter-.

“I’m fine Soul. I just have a lot of studying to do.” She tried to walk away but his hand remained firm on the kitchen counter.

“I’ve known you half my life. You may fool everyone else but you can’t fool me. “she rolled her eyes. She wasn’t in the mood for this. She couldn’t confront him. The feeling she refused to address was still there and it would only push them further apart.

“I’m just tired… There’s a lot of projects to be done and-“he didn’t let her finish the lie.

“Stop pretending everything is fine! You won’t even look me in the eye!” he used one of his hands to tilt her chin upwards, worry written all over his face. It was the first time in the last few weeks that she’d looked him straight in the eyes and she felt her face heat up and those feelings threatened to surface and she cursed her and them both for causing so much stir.

Despite her best efforts no words came. No comeback. She only starred and he starred back. Her lungs felt like they could burst any moment. She needed to get out. She needed air.

“I have to go.” She slid under his arms and sprinted out the door, grabbing her jacket before making her escape. She could hear his footsteps as he run behind her until she was out the door and all strength had left him. She silently thanked her past self for failing to convince him to go to the gym with her.

“Where are you even gonna go? It’s late! “his voice was shaky as he called out at her. She didn’t dare look back. She quickened her pace and went to the one place she knew no one would find her.

She let her legs dangle off the top of the hill as she looked out onto the city. It was a long way up, too inconvenient for anyone to consider climbing, but damn was the view breathtaking. She took a few deep breaths before closing her eyes and falling back on the grass, gazing at the stars. _The best place in the city._ She finally felt calm, after days of agonizing over her feelings.

_I… I really do like Soul huh?_ A weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She didn’t need to waste time denying it anymore.

_When did it start?_ When she thought about her history with Soul, it was like seeing it for the first time. Everything she considered a friendly gesture- hugging, calling him at three in the morning because she missed him, sleeping together after a nightmare- now served as an indication of her feelings, rooted into her heart long before the game. Long before the kiss.

Having realized her feelings, she felt ready to move on. She knew she couldn’t confess. She wouldn’t ruin their friendship. Instead, she’d be content with being his friend. As long as he was still part of her life, she didn’t mind.

“Looks fun.” Maka’s eyes shot open. _Soul?_ She was sure she’d misheard. _There is no way he came all the way here?_ But when she lifted her body and looked over her shoulder he was there, smiling at her, looking half dead. His breathing was hard and he was dripping wet, but he was still smiling. Still making sure she was okay.

“Can I join?” she nodded, returning his smile full force. They both sat on the edge, shoulders almost touching, their feet dangling, occasionally brushing against each other.

“So... Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?” she could feel his eyes on hers but she looked at the blinking lights of the city.

“Nothing. There was something… But I’m okay now.” He leaned closer.

“Want to talk about it?” she shook her head. She thought she was ready to be friends, but she avoided his eyes none the less. _It’ll get better with time…_

All the self restraint she had built up the last few minutes went out the window when she felt his hand on her cheek. He gently turned her head so they were looking at each other in the eye. _He’s close. So close._ Her heartbeat increased rapidly, so much so she was worried he would be able to hear it.

“Talk to me, Maka.” her eyes landed on his lips and when she looked back into his eyes she forgot about her decision. _Screw moving on._ She crashed her lips on his, a proper kiss. No alcohol to blame, no game to win, no girl to push away. Just the two of them, under the stars. A _real_ kiss. He was kissing her back. And it felt so right.

When they finally pulled back out for air they were both gasping.

“I- I thought you only saw me as a friend.” He looked shocked. She had caught him of guard. _After that… I might as well be honest._

“I did too. But after that game…” he shook his head.

“Are you sure you’re not just-“she took his hand, leaving with bewildered.

“No. That kiss was only the cherry on top. I… I’ve liked you for much longer than that… I think I’ve liked you for years.” She refused to break eye contact. She needed to be completely transparent. She couldn’t leave him room to doubt the depth of her feelings.

“That’s why I’ve been acting weird… I didn’t want to accept these feelings… I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I was about to try and move on too, but then you idiot showed up.” It took him a few minutes to reply. She thought he was trying to think of a way to reject her when he pressed his lips on hers again in a soft kiss.

“I thought you wanted to forget about it… The way you reacted… I thought you didn’t see me like that…” it was Maka’s turn to be shocked. _He likes me back?_

“I… I like you, Maka. I have, for a while now. I thought you’d freak out. But, maybe there’s a chance?” she laughed. _A chance?_

“I think this is something we should’ve done a long time ago.” She kissed him again, harder, running her hand through his thick hair. He gently pushed her away and her insides turned. _Did I take it too far?_

“You’re sure about this, right? Cause if you’re for real I’ll go all out.” She exhaled and pulled him closer.

“Do so. We have to make up for lost time.”

When they walked through the Starbucks doors everyone’s eyes fell on their hands, fingers intertwined. Maka led them to the table their friends were occupied, smiling proudly.

“We’re dating.” Everyone gasped.

“Finally!” every costumers head turned at Blackstar’s voice, not that it was unusual.

“Wait. I thought you were already dating. After than make-out session at truth or dare.” Liz’s confused expression caused them all to laugh.

“How do you even remember anything? You were wasted.” Soul took a seat on the couch, gesturing for Maka to sit. She smiled before taking her sit and curling up next to him. She would never get enough of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, idiots the trilogy is done. I hope you had fun reading these two pinning for way too long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I'm posting and I'm sort of dying. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
